


Post-Cinder Ruby's POV

by ShortyKatezey



Series: Post-Cinder Ruby's POV [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Graphic Injury, M to be careful, Post- Cinder, alternate viewpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyKatezey/pseuds/ShortyKatezey
Summary: An alternate viewpoint to the fic Post-Cinder. Please read original work.Something wasn't right. Jaune wasn't getting through to Ren, and Ruby would really like this anxiety to come to nothing but what are the chances of that? This was a mess from the beginning. How does Ruby handle the results?





	Post-Cinder Ruby's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortskirtleatherjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Post-Cinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304196) by [shortskirtleatherjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/pseuds/shortskirtleatherjacket). 

> Trigger warnings for loss of a limb and a minor panic/anxiety attack.  
Thanks to shortskirtleatherjacket for betaing.

Something wasn't right. Jaune had been trying to contact Ren for hours now with no response. Ruby was worried beyond belief, but she was doing her best not to show it. She needed to be strong for the others, she couldn't falter now. 

"We need to find him!" Jaune shouted, and Ruby really couldn't blame him. Not with how much Jaune had already lost. Nora looked a nervous wreck beside him, and Ruby really just wanted to hug her, but she didn't think it would be appreciated at this moment. 

No, only action would be.

“Alright,” she started, “Jaune’s right. While I want to catch Cinder too, we need to make sure Ren’s okay. We’re not losing anyone else.” Ruby stated firmly.

She could see the resolve and determination in everyone’s eyes, even uncle Qrow’s. 

They’d searched for over an hour before they found him, all of them together.

Ruby couldn’t help but gasp and cry out when she saw him. 

“REN!”

Her voice broke on the name. She fell to her knees in tears. She felt sick, even if she’d seen Yang with a similar injury, she still could barely handle it. But she wouldn’t be sick, not here, not now. Weiss was holding her, and even though Ruby could barely feel it with everything in her mind, and the roiling ball of anger and guilt and anguish in her chest, she was thankful. And she needed to collect herself, needed to be there for the others, for Jaune and Nora, but most of all for Ren.

Ruby could hardly bare to look at Jaune and Nora, and when the bright and energetic girl knelt beside Ren, crying and screaming her complaints, dull and lost, Ruby clung to Weiss. She heard a crunch and jumped, immediately turning to see what it was, only to find her uncle with his fist through the wall.

Ruby hears Ren ask Oscar to find StormFlower like she’s underwater. She doesn’t know what to do. Her friend was hurt, and she couldn’t help him at all. She couldn’t do anything. Then Jaune was trying to heal him and she knew it was hopeless, but Ren seemed to relax, so maybe it was helping a bit? Then uncle Qrow was stopping him and she understood why but Jaune just wanted to help, just help, she just wanted to help but she couldn’t oh gods what does she do she’s useless here oh-

“Ruby.”

Weiss’ voice cut through the swirling storm of her thoughts, and while she was by no means calm, it grounded her once again. She looked to the snowy haired girl beside her.

“I know you want to help, I know you enough, and I know you don’t know how, but the best we can do is stay calm, for Ren’s sake.” She whispered. 

And Ruby knew she was right, so she did what she’d been doing for months now. She bundled her feelings up and hid them behind a mask of determination. She realized this was not the healthiest option, but it was what she could do for her teams, her friends. Her family. She’d be strong for them. She could cry on her own later.

She gave her partner a nod and stood, just as Qrow was picking up Ren. She saw the way the young man relaxed in his arms, and her heart ached all the more. 

“We’d better go,” Qrow muttered, and started the trek out. 

As Ruby looked around at the others, she saw that Oscar had indeed found Ren’s weapons, and was holding them gently.

She walked over to the boy and laid her hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, his eyes widened, and Ruby suddenly felt the need to wipe her eyes to hide her tears from the boy. She did, but after she made eye contact again.

“Thank you for finding that. It will help him more than you know to have that security.”

“I just wanted to help,” Oscar dismissed quickly.

“And you did. Thank you.”

He ducked his head, and Ruby removed her hand with a small pat. Weiss had stayed by her side, and they gave each other strained, teary smiles. 

And the large group walked away from the scene, hurt and sad, with Nora clinging to Ren’s one hand like a lifeline and Jaune looking lost. It broke her heart.


End file.
